winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isabella
Isabella is the fairy of the Dragon Fire. Isabella Isabella is a girl at age 16. She's Bloom and Sky's daughter. She was born during the combination of the four elements to form one, thanks to the fire dragon, which was a big part of that powerful combination. This combination only occurs every 100 years, and is the strongest combination in the Magic Dimension. All those who have the chance to be born in such an event will be rewarded with a very special gift. She lives quietly with her parents, and Bloom had given her a necklace that could protect her from evil. She is the only one who could save Domino. Her history? Long before her birth, her mother found her parents, as known, and witches wanted to take revenge, but this time, not to Bloom's parents, but her unborn child, who happens to be Isabella. And at birth, they wanted to possess her gift of life, but couldn't do it. Therefore, the witches transformed Domino into a dark place, and had maintained this beautiful planet with horrible monsters, and to save them, the dragon interferes and sends them to the planet Arkaide. Then, Isabella will do anything to save her kingdom by becoming a fairy ! But it's by becoming a fairy that witches find her at Alfea to try to take possession of the dragon fire again. But thanks to her friends, Isabella will defeat and destroy ancient witches, and to destroy them. Obscura, their boss, sends her parents to the Kingdom of Darkness. The only way to save them is to find a mirror that lies hidden in another dimension, Élioide, and it's in possession of a powerful fairy. That fairy discovered Magix since a longtime, which is called Galatia. But the mirror had no effect, and the Kingdom of Darkness has no key, since the witches destroyed it, but her mother thought of everything. The necklace she had given her opens all the gates, this way, she saves her parents and gets her Enchantix. Traits Outfits Casual season 1 Isabella's casual outfit is an off-shoulder top with a purple tank top under it. She wears a blue miniskirt with long socks arriving to her thighs, with pink high heels. She has long wavy hair with bangs. She has two bracelets on her arm, too. Transformations Magic Winx Isabella's Magic Winx outfit is composed from a pink top with a pink ribbon, long gloves and boots, and a mini skirt with a matching belt. (No wings in the picture). She has a little crown on her head, and she has a stylish hairstyle that goes well with her outfits. She casts differents spells. Her basic attack in the''' Fire Sphere. She uses it very often. Another spell is 'Heat Bomb, ' it produces a massive explosion which can be very dangerous to the target, it can burn it. Her mother taught her spells too before she goes to Alfea. She learned, from her mother, the '''Incandescent Sphere, the Heat Wave, the Dragon Fury '''and she finally learned to use the '''Dragon Fire. She also learned to defend herself using''' Magic Shield', and the' Fire Wall.''' Charmix Those are Isabella's charmix accessories, in the picture below. It's a silver brooch with a pink winged heart, with a pink charmix bag heart shaped, too. Enchantix Coming soon... but you can see one thing her fairy dust Fairy dust Isabella's fairy dust bottle looks just like her mother's bottle, but it's heart shaped and it's pink. She also draws a heart shape. Isabela fairy dust by bloom914-d58zpmf.png Isabella s fairy dust by bloom914-d58yx9v.png Believix Isabella's Believix outfit is a pink top with a white veil on the side. She is wearing a short skirt with glitter. She has a white glove at the left hand, and a pink mitt on her right arm with a ribbon on the side. She wears long, pink boots. Under construction.... Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters